


[Podfic] Just Like A Child

by quietnight



Category: Deadpool (2016), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Honey,” Wade calls over his shoulder without taking his eyes off their visitor. “Why is there a teenage mutant in our breakfast nook? Not that I’m not happy to see you,” he says to Negasonic, who raises her eyebrows owlishly.Vanessa comes out of the bedroom and hooks her chin over Wade’s shoulder.“Do you think she heard me getting my spanking?” he whispers. “Because that was *private* noise.”“I don’t know,” Vanessa says. “But she looks like she needs some coffee and pancakes, don’t you think?”Negasonic grins. It’s scary as fuck.





	[Podfic] Just Like A Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Like A Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160314) by [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack). 



Download [**MP3**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdE9MU0VkMHgteFk/view?usp=sharing)  (37 MB)  Length: 56:38

**Author's Note:**

> It's Deadpool ya'll, so, you know what to expect. Okay I totally lied you don't know what to expect because Snapjack is awesome. Thanks for permission to record this beautiful story of family love and bonding. That extra 1% does indeed make all the diff. #parentinggoals 
> 
> Intro music is "I Love You Like An Alcoholic" by The Taxpayers. End music, is of course, Madonna's "Like a Prayer".


End file.
